


To The North

by starsandgraces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' mom went north and never came back, but it still calls to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The North

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://titians.livejournal.com/15557.html?thread=155077#t155077) prompt at the Teen Wolf AU comment ficathon.

The airships pass over Beacon Hills once every two weeks: one inbound, one outbound. There's an outpost in northern Washington, right on the edge of Canada. They supply the soldiers who guard the border, who stop the creatures that wander through from other worlds coming south.

"We could go north," Stiles says, his breath expanding out in front of them like a fractal cloud in the frigid night air. "Imagine being the only person for hundreds of miles. King and queen of the fucked-up wilderness."

"You'd hate that," Tanza says. "No people to talk at. Anyway, no one goes north, only soldiers and convicts."

"Mom and Pasha went north."

 _And they never came back_ , she doesn't say. She doesn't need to because he knows, because they both think about it every minute of every day. Stiles throws it out like it's nothing because he wishes it could be nothing. Tanza climbs out of his hood and curls around his cold throat, her ears flicking beneath his chin. "Scott and Lia would miss us. Everyone would miss us, and we'd miss them."

"Maybe not Jackson." He rubs her ears with freezing fingers.

"Put on your gloves," she chides, punctuating her words with a nip to his jaw, his earlobe.

Stiles groans but he does it, fumbling. "We could do it, though, if we wanted."

"Yeah," she says. Then, "Someone's coming."

It's Scott, with Lia picking her way through up the hill behind him, her ears twitching back and forth at the smallest of sounds. Daemon deer still look for predators, the same way that daemon fennecs hunt for mice and eat bugs. Some instincts are too deeply ingrained in the form to be ignored.

"What are you doing out here, man?" Scott asks, sitting down next to him. He leans in to give Stiles a one-armed hug that carefully avoids Tanza.

Lia and Tanza touch noses in greeting, then the deer settles at Scott's feet.

"Dreaming big." Stiles gestures at the sky and the now distant airship chugging towards the horizon. "Gotta do something before college."

"I don't think they let you pilot airships just for a summer," Scott says, missing the point. "There's, like, all kinds of training and shit. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd be a terrible pilot."

"Not as bad as you." Stiles shoves him half-heartedly and Scott laughs, bracing himself with one arm.

"Come on. My mom wants you guys over for dinner; your dad's already at my place. And it's freezing out here."

"That's what I keep saying," Tanza murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles says. He gets to his feet, letting Tanza crawl into the front pocket of his hoodie. As they leave the hill, he looks once more to the north. He could never leave his dad the way his mom did, but sometimes... sometimes he understands why.


End file.
